


Short Shorts Chosen by you.

by DatUglyGuy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dammit sans, Gen, People's short choice, helium does stuff, sans stop destroying stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatUglyGuy/pseuds/DatUglyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts chosen by you! Make a request and what the short short shortly make its short way to you!</p><p>It'll be just be a bunch of goofy stuff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choice

I'll be writing Short shorts and the base is chosen by YOU. Leave comments on which you want.

Category: PTA Sans  
P1: vaccines  
P2: punishments  
P3: PUNishments.  
P4:the one where Linda wins.  
P5: Science fair.  
P6: flowey's there...

Catergory:Lonely checkout Asgore  
A1: Christmas without the family  
A2: annoying customers  
A3: works with burger pants  
A4: keeps annoying customers with the whole "I used to be a king"

Category: pissed off frisk  
F1: Linda is the teacher  
F2: someone insults monsters  
F3: Bullies -Written Chapter 2

Category: **_Pranking With a Killer Robot_**

 _M1:_ Pranking frisk's bullies

M2: dunking sans

M3: Linda seeks mettaton's origins.

 

Comment which one you'd like to see as a short short.


	2. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk: Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for StarryDragonPaws.

It was frisk's birthday. Unfortunately it was a school day, sans came to pick frisk up from school with a balloon. "Hey kid, I know you humans like these things on your birthday." Frisk was so excited. This would be their first birthday with monsters. Toriel had spent hours prepping the party. They were almost out the school gates and sans was confused, frisk was inhaling the balloon? Humans are weird but then frisk heard. "Hey you! You suck! Because of you my dad left my mum for a rabbit with a pet rabbit!" Sans was on the rim of faster-blastin' this kid when frisk held up their hand to stop sans. Instead sans saw frisk going to their [[ACT]] Menu and their hand go over a paper button labeled "Flirt." Frisk, with a high pitched voice from the helium said "Is your face a doormat?" It sounded girly. sans was suddenly warping everywhere because WHAT. WAS. FIRSK'S. VOICE. DOING?! While sans was distracted warping everywhere and accidentally sending bones into trees and damaging school property the paper "Flirt" torn off the button to reveal the wording of the true button labeled "Dunk" and frisk proceeded to say with a deep voice because the helium wore off "BeCauSe I'd LoVE to stEp On iT."


	3. Pranking Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mainly did this one as it is relevant to my other works "The Tale Of Asriel Dreemurr"
> 
> Bold writing is Mettaton's speech to avoid confusion.

" **Hey it's Mettaton here we see two cameras A and B. We're doing a live stream because my friend sans gave me a tip that this lady Linda will be looking at my site. Apparently she's not a fan so we'll be seeing how she reacts. A camera will be looking at her face and** **camera b is on her computer, she doesn't know either of these are here so these are genuine reactions. Here she comes**." Camera a shows Linda sitting into her seat and reading out loud "Mettaton.com/cooking. Ok. Hopefully I can finally gain the meeting's respect." Camera B sees her typing into the computer and then a variety of videos showing up labeled "attack of the killer robot" "cooking with a killer robot" "premier on the surface!" "interview with frisk the ambassador!" And the mouse clicking onto "cooking with a killer robot" camera a show's her next reactions. "Is that frisk from school?" "IS THAT A CHAINSAW?!" " **Oh my goodness, look at her face! Haha.** " Mettaton says. "attack of the killer robot?" "OH MY GOSH HES HOT" "FRISK IS ALMOST DEAD HELP THE POOR KID" camera b shows frisk posing with 1HP. "WHAT IS THIS ROBOT DOING?!" "That's enough!" And camera b shows Linda clicking out. "Huh? He's doing a live stream? At this hour?" Camera A records. " **ABORT ABORT SHES ONTO US, SHIT.** " Was Mettaton's final words before the screen went black.


End file.
